If You Take My Place
by mandragoran
Summary: The Minstry of Magic has finally caught up with Lucius Malfoy but he swears he's not who they claim he is...what's going on? And what's with Harry? Please R&R!
1. The old Switcharoo

Title: Si usted toma mi lugar...  
  
Rating: PG13 (Will probabbly get a higher rating as it goes on)  
  
A/N: This takes place in fifth year....there will be multiple refrences to all four books. Also, I'm using WordPad and it has no spellcheck....so please excuse what I'm sure is multiple spelling errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters....wish I did....  
  
********************************************************  
  
Draco turned as a house elf tugged on his pant leg. "Pardon myself Master but there be people at the door...."  
  
Draco sighed, after Dolby had been set free these elves seemed to be getting dummer and dummer. "Why don't you get my father then?" Why was this house elf comming to him....  
  
"I would...but I'ze can't...." The elf seemed very distraught wringing her hands. "The master won't open his door he won't....I knocked and knocked and them people is very insistant they be let in and all...." She looked like she was going to cry...  
  
Draco sighed again, turning to go see who was at the door himself. He was surprised to see four men. The one in front held a peice of parchment....they were all looking very impatinet about waiting. "Can I help you?" He asked suspisiously.  
  
The man steped forward looking at him and frowned "I'm from the Minstry of Magic." He fliped open a badge, and Draco felt a deep fear shoot thought him. Minstry of Magic people....here....that could only mean. "I have an arrest warent for Lucius Malfoy....please take us to him and we can do this simply. If not...well...I'm afraid this could get very messy if we need to."  
  
Draco licked his lips "Of course..." he accented, what else could he do. Leading them thought the house he took them to his fathers study, he tried the door but it was locked. He licked his lips again and knocked on it....there was no answer.  
  
The people behind him were getting impatient. "Father?" He called....there was still no answer.  
  
The head misrty officer sighed heavily and turned to one of the men. "Open it." he told him. The man pulled out his wand and Draco backed out of the way.  
  
"Alohomora" he said and the door unlocked creeking open.  
  
The four men went into the room first, wands drawn. Draco watched them until they got inside before looking around the doorframe. His fathers study looked like someone had ransacked it. the fireplace burned brightly even though it was a warm day outside. Papers inside where licked hungerly by the flames, turning black and curling into smoke.  
  
The head man cursed under his breath. "You." he pointed to one of the men. "Put out that fire, there may be something left...." He turned to one of the men kneeling by the side of the desk. It was then that Draco noticed his father unconcious on the floor. "How is he?" the head man asked  
  
The other man shrugged "He seems fine but I found this next to him sir," He handed him somethig wrapped in a hankerchif.  
  
The head man took it...it was a small flat stone, streaked in red and gold. It seemed to be glowing slightly "I don't regonize this....unknown magical artifacts...this alone is enough for questions..." He turned to one of the others who was riffling though Lucius desk. "I want you and Jones to apperate him back to the minstry...we're taking him in unconcious or not." he then noticed Draco standing in the doorway. "This room is off limits....I suggest you go find your mother....and I suggest you don't go to far, unless you want to join your father in the minstry."  
  
Draco nodded numbly going to do as he was told. What had happened? Lucius had been on edge for days...and why was he unconcious....it didn't make sence but hopefully he'd be able to clear this up when he woke up....it was turning out to be a bad day.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"I told you..." Lucius sighed "I'm not Lucius Malfoy...."  
  
The Minsty man, Hobkins, placed his hands on the table top that Lucius sat behind. "Stop playing games Malfoy...we have you....we know your a deatheater and we're searching the house and sure to turn up something. Confess and give us names and we might go easy on you..."  
  
Lucius pushed his lips together, not saying anything....he flexed his wrists trying to keep the blood in them circulating, they were tied behind his back, aparently to keep him from casting any spells.  
  
Hobkins sighed "Fine...if you'r not Lucius Malfoy...who are you then?" He asked drolly.  
  
Lucius licked his lips, knowing that the man would never belive him...he couldn't explain how it happened but he knew who he was....and it wasn't Lucius Malfoy. "I'm Harry...Harry Potter."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
How did this happen? Is Lucius really Harry? Or is this some twisted mind game? Read & Review for more.... 


	2. A bad moon rising

Title: Si usted toma mi lugar...  
  
Rating: PG13 (Will probabbly get a higher rating as it goes on)  
  
A/N: This takes place in fifth year....there will be multiple refrences to all four books. Also, I'm using WordPad and it has no spellcheck....so please excuse what I'm sure is multiple spelling errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters....wish I did....  
  
  
  
***************************************************8  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry's eyes blinked open from the postion on the floor....his head hurt....and there where students pearing down at him in concern.  
  
Harry pushed himself to a sitting positon "Get the bloody hell away from me. " he snarled.  
  
Ron looked to Hermione who blinked at Harry's outburst. She was still kneeling down next to him "Are you okay Harry? You passed out there for a moment....maybe you should go to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry stretched out his hands before him and turning them over for a moment...reaching up he felt along his forehead till his fingertips reached his lighting bolt scar. He smiled slightly which only made Hermione frown more.  
  
"Harry?" she said in a questioning voice.  
  
Ron shook his head "Harry...you're freeking us out..."  
  
Harry pushed himself to his feet, and looked around slightly before looking at the two Gryffindors before him....he almost laughed again before he caught himself. He settled for a smile that was a little smug. "Sorry...must have hit my head a little to hard." He joked...then paused "Where were we going again?"  
  
Ron frowned "Down to Hodgemede...it's Saturday. We always go to Hodgemede when you don't have a Quidditch game...you know that."  
  
Harry nodded "Right...into town...sorry..."  
  
Hermione looked at him a little strangely "Though we could skip it if you're not feeling well..." She told him  
  
He started to shake his head before he thought about it....he really didn't want to tag along with them anyway. "Maybe I shoud stay here...get some rest and all...but you two go ahead." He told them.  
  
Ron frowned again. "Sure you don't want us to stay...I mean we don't have to...."  
  
Harry shook his head "No, go without me...I'm gona go..eh...take a nap I think...must be... eh.....all the Quidditch practices I've been doing lately. Not enough sleep. I don't need you to watch me nap."  
  
Ron looked to Hermione who shrugged "Well," Ron said "I mean if you're really sure."  
  
Harry nodded "I'm sure...go...have a great time...I'll see you when you get back."  
  
Hermione nodded to Ron who still looked unsure an the two of them headed down the hallway towards the entrance. Harry let himself smile when they weren't looking.  
  
Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small flat stone streaked in green and silver....and laughed under his breath as he turned and walked in the other direction.....  
  
**************************  
  
Please Review! There's lots more to come but I need you thoughts.... 


	3. An enigma wraped in a puzzle

Title: Si usted toma mi lugar...  
  
Rating: PG13 (Will probabbly get a higher rating as it goes on)  
  
A/N: This takes place in fifth year....there will be multiple refrences to all four books. Also, I'm using WordPad and it has no spellcheck....so please excuse what I'm sure is multiple spelling errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters....wish I did....  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So what do you think Weasly?" The man, Hobkins asked the red haired man by his side. The two of them were standing behind the one way mirror that was in the room they were keeping Lucius Malfoy...  
  
Arthur Weasley shook his head "I think Lucius had finally lost his marbles." He grinned slightly  
  
Hopkins gave a snort. "Maybe he's hoping a plea of insantiy will give him a reduced sentance." He sugested.  
  
Arthur shook hie head again. "You better hope the boy find something in his house or he just might walk out of here a free man."  
  
Hobkins turned to him with a stunned expression. "You're kidding...the man is slime! He's a suportor of you -know-who....both of us know it..."  
  
Arthur smiled wryly. "You just can't send someone to Azkaban for life just for not liking them Jasper."  
  
The man turned back to the window. "We can always wish....what about that stone I found...it's magical isn't it?"  
  
Arthur nodded "Yes...but an unregistered magic item will only get him a fine and you know it....but we can hold him for awhile but once they finish searching the house...." he trailed off looking back a the man in the room. "Better hope the boys find something or this might be the last chance we get at locking Malfoy up for good....the brass wasn't pleased with us searching his house in the first place."  
  
Another snort from Hobkins. "Guess money can buy most things..."  
  
"He does seem to have his finger in every bowl doesn't he...." Arthur sighed "But....I mean...he does seem rather strange. Don't you think?"  
  
Hobkins turned to him slightly "I think he's raving mad if he thinks anyone will beleive him...I mean really...Harry Potter? He could have thought up something a little more...beleivable."  
  
Lucicus Malfoy sat at the desk where they had left him...he was frowning and now and then he would shake his head as if trying to puzzle something out....  
  
Arthur sighed "I don't know what his angle is...but there will be Dementors here within the hour to hold him at Azkaban for the time being....I sugest you head back to Malfoy Manor and find something to help us out, and to keep him there for permanent."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry steped into the Gryffindor common room behind a first year.....he looked around. To much gold and red for his tastes.....making his way up to the boys dorms he looked over the beds. It was a typical boys dorm room, filled with books and quidditch posters and other boy things....he came to the bed that was obviously his. This picture on the nightstand gave it away.  
  
Lilly and James Potter, holding a baby Harry and waving at the camera, smiling blissfully. He picked up the pciture and smiled at the happy little family.  
  
"Oh if you could only see me now..." he whipspered almost gleefully to it before setting it back down....he would have rather torn it into peice but that would have been supicius....Harry Potter would never tear up a picture of his family....but there was only one problem with that analagy...  
  
He wasn't Harry Potter.....  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Please Read and Review....don't make me cry..... 


End file.
